Tailgates And Tanlines
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles focusing on Gage and Sydney. Chapter 4: She kissed me like she meant forever. We were too young to know any better.
1. Country Girl Shake It For Me

Hey everybody! I just got the new Luke Bryan CD, and I was totally inspired! So this newest project is a collection of oneshots and drabbles based on his new CD, Tanlines and Tailgates. I'm pretty sure they will all revolve around Gage and Sydney, but you never know! I'm trying to go in the order the songs are on the CD, so the first one is for my personal favorite, Country Girl (Shake It For Me). I think this will be a refreshing challenge for me, and I hope you all will enjoy it!

Title: Country Girl (Shake It For Me)

Summary: First dates and strawberry wine.

Pairing: Gage and Sydney

Category: Romance

Words: 513

Disclaimer: Not mine!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_Now dance, like a dandelion_

_In the wind on the hill underneath the pines_

_Yeah, move like the river flows_

_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes_

_All I wanna do is get to holding you_

_Get to knowing you, get to showing you_

_And get to loving you 'fore the night is through_

_Baby, you know what to do!_

Sydney Cooke never thought her life would bring her here, to this very moment, at this very place.

Beside her, her partner of two years was laughing. They were sitting on the tailgate of his beloved truck, while music floated from the cab. They were together, a bottle of wine between the two of them.

On a date.

She shivered as she remembered the circumstances that had led them to this very point. They were alone in the bull pen in front of their computers, waiting on word of the condition of Alex and her baby. Somehow their talk had led to regrets, or what they didn't want to regret. That was a week ago.

Now they were on their first official date, feeling very much like teenagers as they sat on Gage's tailgate in front of the lake. She took another sip of her wine, stealing a glance at her handsome partner. She really was lucky. He was a wonderful man, sweet and caring. And he really seemed to love her.

At that very moment, Gage was contemplating his partner as she sat beside him. How had an old boy like him gotten so lucky as to earn the affection of the woman sitting beside him? He certainly didn't think he had done anything worthy enough to deserve her.

A song that Sydney knew started, and she had just enough alcohol in her. With a grin, she set her glass aside and stood up on the tailgate.

Gage stared at her. "Syd, what are you doing?"

She swayed her hips. "What does it look like, Gage? I'm dancing!"

He laughed, full and loud.

Glaring at him, she continued to dance. "Just because you have no rhythm doesn't mean you can laugh at me, Francis."

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Shorty." With a well practiced agility, he pulled her hand. She landed in his lap with a squeal, and he held her tight. Then he ruffled her hair with a large hand.

"Francis Gage, do you know how long it took me to do that?" she demanded, exasperated but still laughing.

"It didn't take long for me to undo it." Then he took her by surprise and kissed her deeply. It was sweet and he could taste the strawberry wine she'd already consumed.

They finally broke apart, and she stared at him with a dazed expression. He laughed and stood up, then set her on her feet.

She wavered for a moment, her expression annoyed. But her eyes were laughing, and he took that as a good sign. "Now what?"

He took her back into his strong arms. "We dance, Shorty."

The End.

A/N: These will be in no particular order or storyline, so anything goes (including an AU with Gage and Sydney as teens, since they're so close in age). Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

Title: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

Summary: Time takes a heavy toll.

Pairing: GS

Category: Angst

Word Count: 592 words.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

_Ain't gonna beg you to stay_

_Ain't gotta ask you what's wrong_

_Ain't no reason running after something already gone_

_Take off your leaving dress_

_Let's do what we do best_

_I guess everybody's got their way of moving on_

_Girl, rest your head_

_One more time in my bed_

_Love me like you loved me when you loved me_

_And you didn't have to try_

_Let's lay down tonight_

_And kiss tomorrow goodbye_

Gage stared at the woman in front of him. He could feel it all slipping through his fingers, and he couldn't stop it.

Sydney looked tearful as she clutched her suitcase with shaking hands. "It's just… It's not working, Gage. I love you, but I can't keep doing this."

He nodded numbly. How was this happening? How had they let this, let them, get this bad? Why hadn't he tried harder to make this work? He loved her, beyond a shadow of a doubt. But the strain of their work, coupled by the fact that they never saw each other anymore since being reassigned, had taken it's toll. He just didn't think it had taken this much of a toll.

Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that they were so happy, so in love? Now it was all falling apart in front of his eyes, leaving him powerless to stop it.

Without thinking, he suddenly rushed forward and took her in his arms. Kissing her deeply, he gently took the suitcase out of her hand and set it aside. Then he lightly fingered the shoulder strap of her dress before pushing it off of her shoulder. He repeated the motion with the other, then kissed her neck.

Sydney moaned softly, needing to stop him but not wanting to. She still loved him more than words could ever say, but she had to do what was best for herself. Lately their relationship was little more than fighting and making love, and that just wasn't enough.

Gage backed her against the door, his lips finally finding hers. One hand moved up her back to unzip her dress, while the other ran through her raven hair.

"Gage…"

He nuzzled her neck. "Hmm…?" He wasn't above begging her to stay, but emotionally, she was already gone. And there was no use chasing after something that wasn't coming back, no matter how badly he wanted it to.

She sighed softly as he inched the zipper of her dress downward. Suddenly she didn't have it in her to fight her desire for him. Maybe they could leave with something good out of all this hurt they had been feeling lately.

Sensing her willingness, Gage took her by the hand and kissed her forehead softly. Then he led her into the bedroom they had shared for almost a year.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

The morning light found Sydney waking up beside Gage, who still slept peacefully. Being there with him, her heart ached and begged her to stay. But she knew that the feeling wouldn't last. She kissed his forehead softly, then slipped out of the bed she had shared with him for so long.

He didn't stir as she quietly redressed, grabbed her suitcase, and left his apartment with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry, Gage."

The End.

A/N: Aww, sadness! Don't worry, the next one will be really fluffy! YAY FLUFF! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Drunk On You

Title: Drunk On You

Summary: I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summer time.

Pairing: Gage/Sydney

Category: Romance

Word Count: 485

Disclaimer: Not mine!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancing on the tailgate in the full moon_

_That kind of thing makes a man go mm hmm_

_You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

Francis Gage laughed as he took a sip of his wine and watched his partner and best friend, Sydney Cooke, where she sat beside him on the tailgate of his truck.

It was Saturday, and they were enjoying a rare day off together. Alone by the river with a bottle of wine and the radio softly playing in the cab of the truck, neither of them could imagine anything better. The end of summer was drawing near, and they tried to take as much of it in as they could. Sydney was wearing a pair of cutoff blue jeans and a tank top, a kind of outfit that was reserved for the weekend. The kind of things she wore during that time made Gage ache for the weekend on Monday mornings.

Sydney turned her head and looked at Gage, and her heart fluttered. She had known this man for three years, but it felt like they had known each other their entire lives. Never had she thought she'd be so lucky as to find a lover in her best friend.

She leaned over and brushed her lips lightly against his.

He gently pulled her closer to himself as they kissed, tasting the wine on her lips. He would never know what he had done to earn the love of such an amazing woman, but he didn't question it. He just loved her.

Finally they broke apart, and Sydney smiled before sliding away from Gage.

He watched her curiously. "Where are you going, Shorty?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him off of the tailgate. "I want to dance."

"Syd, you know I can't-"

"Shut up." She pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his chest. "It's just us. No one is watching."

He smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head. She fit so perfectly in his arms, like she was made just for him. "I love you, Syd."

"Love you too, Gage. Now dance."

He chuckled and moved in a slow circle with her.

They continued to move, until the full moon appeared in the sky above them. The sounds of the nighttime creatures coming to life surrounded them, but they were both oblivious.

And when they finally broke apart, Gage pulled her into the bed of his truck, where he had spread out a warm blanket and pillows. The full moon and flowing river were their only witnesses as their desire consumed them, and the warm summer wind embraced them.

The End.

A/N: Fluff! And next, more fluff!


	4. Too Damn Young

Sorry for the gap in updates! Little trouble on the inspiration front, but I finally found it again! This particular update is about Gage and Sydney in school (something I've often thought about, since they seem to be so close in age). Obviously it takes place long before they join the show. Enjoy!

Title: Too Damn Young

Summary: She kissed me like she meant forever.

Pairing: Gage and Sydney

Category: Romance/Angst

Words: 984

Disclaimer:Not mine!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_Every time my feet are dangling in the water_

_I can't help but think about her_

_Lying there with her wet hair_

_Didn't know what we were doing, but we didn't care_

_That old wooden dock was warm on our backs_

_A t-shirt for a pillow and just like that_

_She kissed me like she meant forever_

_We were too damn young to know any better_

Francis Gage grinned at his girlfriend as they sat on the wooden dock together.

Ever since the death of his parents, he and his sister had been tossed from foster home to foster home. He was always afraid that the next home would finally be the one that split them up, but she refused to let that happen. They were the only family they had, and they clung to each other.

But in a few months, his sister would be aging out of the system. She was already getting ready for graduation, and it seemed, to forget him. Gage was a junior in high school, and for a long time, had no friends.

Until he met her.

He leaned over and stole another kiss from his girlfriend, then wrapped a muscular arm around her. With her raven hair, chocolate eyes, and mischievous personality, Sydney Cooke had fascinated him from the moment he first met her.

For the first time in his life, he was in love, and nothing would separate them.

Sydney looked up at him and smiled. She had been so scared of getting caught while she snuck out of her home, but now that she was here with him, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were together.

Leaning over, Gage closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. She was so soft and warm, and his entire body ached with the need to touch her even more.

Without a single word, she pulled his shirt over his head and folded it up. Then she laid down on the dock, pulling him along with her until he was hovering over her with his strong arms supporting his weight.

He had never gone this far with a girl, and he desperately wanted to go further. Any hesitation he might have felt was quickly erased when she kissed him again, full of naïve confidence and strong desire.

The setting sun was the only witness to their young passion, and when they were both sated, Gage curled himself around her and held her tight.

"I think I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I think I love you, too."

His heart soared, but what he didn't know was that those would be the last words they would speak. The next day, he was sent to another foster home with his sister, not even allowed the chance to say goodbye to Sydney.

Ten years later, the memory of her still haunted him. And every time his feet dangled in the water, he was reminded of that hot summer night when he had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't matter.

They were too young to know any better, and at the same time, they weren't.

The End.

A/N: Aww, young love. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
